Story of the ripper
by The Wind of Change
Summary: After helping Elena to deal with her emotions, Stefan Salvatore is ready to start new life, life on enjoyment. He leaves Mystic Falls and discovers what he truly is. This is a story about the ripper, a different kind of ripper, painfully precise and controlled. A ripper, that kills not because he needs, but because he wants to. AU, dark, contains disturbing scenes.
1. Kerra

"I'm a honest person, so I'll tell you what I really do. I'll give you chance to choose, stay or leave."-I say, but she just takes another glass of whiskey. She's thinks she knows bad people, that she's strong. "I make people suffer. I watch them as they fight for their life. I watch their pain and I throw them a spark of hope, let them believe they'll survive, that I'll ease their pain. And then I kill them. I enjoy it. It's not that I have to do it. I can control myself, I can be normal. I just don't want to, I enjoy killing. I'm serial killer, baby."- I finish my story. She just laughs. "So, you wanna play big bad wolf?"-she asks, making fun of me. Her blue eyes surrendered with dark makeup look around the room. She's still bored, but that's about to change. "I gave you the choice, and you made your decision. There's no comeback now."- I say and smile. She just looks at me playful, inpatient. I slowly walk to her. "This will be slow and..."-I say as I take off her black leather dress and kiss her neck. She's still impatient, but kisses make her smile. Her eyes saying that she likes it. I run a hand down her body. It's warm and soft, so soft. I kiss her arms, her breasts, her stomach, her legs. Her lips are slightly parted, she's enjoying. I come back to her neck, kissing it, gazing my teeth over the skin and then biting. Warm blood comes out. It tastes great. Her gaze makes it even better. Enjoyment that filled them moment ago has now left. A shade of confusion colors them, and soon after fear. I drink from her. She tries to push me away, but she can't. All power has left her skinny body. "And painful"- I finish my sentence started before than the game. "What are you?"-She ask moving away from me and touching the bite. "I warned you"-I answer with a smile. She gets up and tries to run. She's tripping, falling down, fighting, breaking glasses and bottles, cutting herself. Soon she's dirty, her long blond hair all covered in blood. It's an enjoyment to watch her. She just like a beast in cage. She reaches the doors, but they're locked. Her knees touch the ground in desperation. Tears run down her face. "Please"-she begs. I show her my best victorious smile-"I won't kill you." Hopes rises in her." I'll just leave you to die."- I continue. Now she completely broken, unable to move. I pick her up. She punches me with the last power she has. I carry her down the stairway, to the basement. Her eyes look around. Called stone walls, no windows, a wet old basement. You can hear groans from corners. That's last thing she'll see. "Don't worry. This won't be your last home."-I say again-"It will be warm and comfortable." I put her on the floor, as I open her last home. "Here"-I say as I put her there. She's scared, and once again she begs. But no one will hear her again, because I close her last home, her coffin. It has her name on it "Kerra". Well Kerra, you are lucky girl. You got a chance to meet the ripper. "I have a such good taste"- I say to myself, and look around my basement, filled with coffins and beautiful girls in them.


	2. The beggining

My name is Stefan Salvatore. People call me a monster and a serial killer, but I prefer to be called ,simply - the ripper. For decades and even centuries, my name has brought fear and misery.

The name Stefan was given to me by my mother,when I was born in Mystic Falls, in 1847. A great year for wine, and terrible year for my victims. My life was as normal as anyone's else. My mother died when I was ten, I fought with my brother almost every day, my father wasn't amazing either, but my life in overall was fantastic if you compare it to the years after. It all changed in 1864. Again a great year for wine, and even worse for my victims. That's when I met Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce if you prefer. It didn't take her long to seduce both me and my brother. There was something different and special about her, a secret that had power to draw attention. A secret that we both soon discovered, a secret of eternal life and youth, a secret of vampirism. Katherine is the one who turned me into what I am now, a vampire, but my father Giuseppe§ remains the one who killed me, dissatisfied and ashamed his sons had succumbed to the wiles of a demon. And that's how my new vampire life started.

You may wonder do I blame him. No, I don't. I never wanted to become a vampire, nor I ever wanted to kill him. You may also ask me what I think about Katherine, and I'll tell you. As a woman, she unquestionably one of the most beautiful and powerful women I have ever met. She was and still is magnificent and truly amazing vampire, strong enough to deal with guilt,smart enough to hide and run when needed., and sassy enough to always say what she thinks. But as a person, she's terrible and broken, the one that would you fell sorry for if I told you her story. But I won't. I'll tell you the story of myself.

The beginning of my vampire life, may not be interesting for you, dear reader. As a newborn vampire, I had yet to learn how to control myself. Lust for blood consumed me. I spend my life trying to learn how to live with it. The ripper, animal blood, the war, then again, the ripper, animal blood, the war, only to come back again to the ripper and again back to animal blood.

It took me long time to truly understand a simple mistake that I've been making for all these centuries. Perhaps, I was born to be the ripper, the different kind of ripper. Ripper that is painfully precise and controlled. A ripper, that kills not because he needs, but because he wants to. You may think I'm heartless and mad, or you may say that I'm hurt and try to find an excuse, but truth to be told I'm just enjoying what I do.

Katherine promised me eternity of love, and Damon promised me eternity of misery. And that's what my life has been, mixture of love and misery, until I finally decided to stop it and start my own eternity, eternity of enjoyment. As same as you collect post stamps, play tennis, and drink tea at 5 pm, I kill. And it's all for one goal, queen of life, one and only - pleasure. And that is where the story of ripper begins.


End file.
